


[VID] Storm Warnings

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [19]
Category: Apocalypto (2006)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Imperialism, Male Character of Color, Native American Character(s), POV Character of Color, Running, Slavery, Video, fictional depiction of ancient mayan society, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful (if violent) movie, a beautiful (if haunting) song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Storm Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Things That Scare Me" by Neko Case (edited)  
> Length: 2:40  
> Warnings: Graphic violence (ritual sacrifice, beheading, ripped-out hearts, attack on village families), themes of being hunted, themes of imperialism. Spoilers for the end of the film.
> 
> Because this vid doesn't tackle most of the issues surrounding the film, you might want to check out [this Wikipedia article](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apocalypto), which has more information on the production and initial release, including controversies about its depiction of the falling Maya civilization and potential negative impact on modern Maya societies. (You know, like how the astronomy-minded Maya wouldn't have been totally freaked out by an eclipse, or how mass human sacrifice is more consistent with Aztec history, or how the ending together with the epigraph can be read to mean that the Maya deserved conquering because their cities had become morally corrupt [although I read it as an irony, escaping one relentless hunter-destroyer only to be faced with another].) 
> 
> On a lighter note, this is the first time I've edited a vidding song to make it _longer_. Yeesh. And yet somehow the huge chunk of the movie that is the chase through the jungle got condensed into about five seconds.

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/51814922>

 

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOKOvJxt6Tk>

 

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/?cl8hie33cb5pt5l)

 

LYRICS

Fluorescent lights engage  
Blackbirds frying on a wire  
Same birds that followed me  
To school when I was young  
Were they trying to tell me something  
Were they telling me to run

[instrumental]

The hammer clicks in place  
The world's gonna pay  
Right down in the face of God and his saints  
Claim your soul's not for sale  
I'm a dying breed who still believes  
Haunted by American dreams  
Haunted by American dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/294146.html>


End file.
